Emma and the Pirate
by TheseCrimsonTears
Summary: goes with the movie...but with a new character...Emma Swann...JackOC
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

_Good lord, how long is this going to take? _Emma thought as she watched Norrington strut down the courtyard. _Pompous idiot. _She muttered under her breath. Emma looked at her 19 year old sister Elizabeth, who was at the moment fanning herself greatly looking pale.

Thankfully the ceremony ended soon and Emma took this chance to run to the black smith's shop.

Not only were they very good friends but Will was teaching Emma to sword fight. But when she got there Will wasn't there and Mr. Brown was snoring in a chair with a rum bottle in his hand. Emma smiled and shook her head. She knew that Will was the one who put Mr. Brown into a deep sleep. She suddenly heard the door open. She thought that it might be funny to sneak up on Will. So she hid herself in a dark corner. But when she saw that it wasn't Will she was very glad that she had decided to hide. The man that walked through the door was a handsome man to say the least. His hair was just below the shoulder and was in dread locks and had a red bandana over it, his beard was braided and he had all sorts of beads in his hair and beard. But his eyes were another story. They were so brown that they almost looked black. He had shackles on his hands and looked like he was trying to find a way to get them off.

Mr. Brown dropped his bottle letting it hit the ground with a thud. The man turned around to investigate the noise. _Oh! Bugger!_ Emma thought to herself. _You just had to go and drop the bloody bottle didn't you? _

The man walked over, well more like swaggered drunkenly, and poked him. Then turned around and shouted at him just to make sure that he really was asleep. Then went off to try and get his shackles off. He took a hammer and tried to hammer the chains to break them. She tried not to laugh at his feeble attempts. He finally gave up and looked around the shop then smirked. He picked up a tool from the fire then went to the donkey and burned his ass. The donkey started to run around in circles. The man suddenly went up to the mechanics of the contraption the Will had built to hold his weapons. The chains broke and he turned around looking smug with himself. Suddenly Will stepped through the door, and took off his coat. He turned and looked at Mr. Brown.

"Right where I left you." He said to himself. He turned to the anvil and saw the hammer. "Not where I left you." Will then saw the mysterious man's hat. As he reached for it a sword landed on his hand. He turned and saw the man with a sword in his hand pointing it at Will as if to challenge him.

"You're the one their looking for. The pirate." Will said. He had an expression of anger on his face. Emma knew that Will did not like pirates at all where as she and Elizabeth found them the most interesting people. _Ah. That must be why he looks so…different. _Emma thought. She wanted to come out from her hiding spot but thought better of it because as fascinating as she found pirates she didn't know what this man would do to her if he knew that she was there. The next thing that Emma knew was that Will had a sword in his hand. "You threatened Miss. Swann." Will said dangerously.

_He did WHAT?!_ Emma wanted to scream but covered her mouth to stop herself.

"Only a little." The pirate said smirking. This set Will off because he swung his sword around attacking the pirate. The pirate knew what he was doing with a sword so he was giving Will quite a workout. The fight went on for a while but then the pirate turned to leave. Will threw his sword at the door making it impossible to leave that way. The man jiggled the sword then the latch. Emma tried and failed to suppress her giggle at the way the man was practically jumping up and down. Will turned with a raised eyebrow looking around to see where you were. But the pirate, on the other hand had not heard you.

"You're very good. I'll give you that but your now weaponless and still in my way." The pirate said holding the sword at Will. At this point Will was looking a little worried. But he turned around and grabbed the sword that was in the fire. It sizzled a little bit and that freaked out the donkey. So it started walking in circles again.

Both men started fighting, sparks where flying everywhere from the hot unfinished sword that Will was using. They jumped under the contraption that Will had made and where fighter there. It was then that the pirate saw all the swords that Will had made with them.

"Who makes all these?" the pirate asked.

"I do. And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" the pirate said looking down then up quickly.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it!" Will said.

Emma lost track there for a minute to chuckle about what the pirate said. They both ended up in the rafters above. Will had been able to knock the sword from the pirate's hand. They both scrambled down quickly. The next thing she knew was that the pirate was facing Will with a gun pointed at him.

"You cheated." Will stated.

"Pirate." The man said smirking.

Will moved again. In front of the only other door so that he was blocking the pirate's only other escape route. The Navy officers were pushing up against the door. Emma pushed herself into a dark corner not wanting to be seen. She knew that Norrington was with them and if he saw her it would only cause trouble for Will which she did not want. She did not want to give Norrington to hate Will even more than he did now.

"Move." The pirate demanded.

"No!" Will said.

"Please move?" the pirate tried to ask nicely.

"No. I can not just let you escape." Will said.

The pirate cocked his pistol and pointed it to Will's face. "This shot was not meant for you."

Will looked confused for a minuet, but straightened up ready to die for what he believed in. _Bloody hero. _Emma thought. Just then here was the sound of breaking glass. It was then that she realized that the pirate was looking right at her. Their eyes caught for a second but then the pirate fell face forward to the ground unconscious and Mr. Brown stood behind him with a broken rum bottle in his hand.

Just then all the Navy officers burst through the door, surrounded the pirate and aimed their guns at him. Then Norrington came through the door. "Well done, Mr. Brown. You just aided in the capture of a dangerous pirate."

"Just doing my civic duties, sir." Mr. Brown slurred.

Will rolled his eyes and Emma smiled. They knew that Mr. Brown was a good for nothing drunk.

"Well gentlemen. Remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Norrington said standing over Jack's body looking at him in disgust.

_So the is the infamous Jack Sparrow that Elizabeth and I read about? _Emma thought to herself as the men took Jack away. Mr. Brown left to go get more rum. Will turned around looking for Emma.

"Ok Emma you can come out now." He said.

Emma came out from her hiding spot and walked up to Will. "Thank you, for not saying anything when I laughed."

"Well I didn't want you to get hurt or anything." Will said.

"I know." Emma said quietly. "That is why you are such a great friend to me."

"I know. Do you still want to practice today?"

"Actually I should get back home so that I can go check on Elizabeth." Emma said and walked out the back door.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jack woke up with a pounding headache. He reached back and found that his head was still sore from where it had been hit. He sat up and realized that he was locked up in a cell. _Bloody blacksmith should have gotten out of me way._ He thought angrily. Then his thoughts turned to the young woman that had been in the shop. He could have sworn that, that was Elizabeth. But then he remembered seeing green eyes not brown eyes. He wondered how long she had been standing there watching the fight. He remembered her eyes. This other Miss Swann had to be a few years older than Elizabeth but was still one of the most beautiful women that Jack had laid eyes on. And he had seen many_. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was an angel._ Jack thought smirking.

The men next to his cell were trying desperately to get a dog that had the keys to all the cells to walk over to them. "You could do that all night, but the dog is never going to move." Jack said.

"Oh! Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the prisoners said looking at him then turned back to what he was doing.

Jack just turned away smirking. Then he heard the unmistakable sounds of cannons. He next heard the explosions from the cannon fire. "Oh no. There are cannons?" Jack said standing up and looking out his small window out to the bay where there was pirate ship with black sails that had holes in them. "It's the Pearl." He said.

Emma walked quickly home as the wind was really picking up. She just wanted to get home, out of the strange weather, and check on Elizabeth. She soon got home and after giving the butler her wraps she walked upstairs to her sister's room.

"But that Will Turner, he's a fine man too." She heard the maid say when she got close to the door.

"That was too bold." Elizabeth said darkly. Emma chuckled, Elizabeth always got too defensive when Will was mentioned. _Honestly those two just need to hurry up and admit that they love each other, this game is getting boring, not as fun as it used to be._ Emma thought. She was referring to when both of them had told Emma that they love the other and Emma had not said a word about it to either of them but just waited for them the admit the truth, but both are really stubborn and won't admit it until they are sure that they won't end up hurt.

"I'm sorry miss. It was not my place." The maid said and hurried out the door.

Emma walked in and smiled at her sister. "So I hope that Norrington got your hint that you would rather drown then marry him." She joked.

Elizabeth burst out laughing at her joke. "Yes I would hope so." Elizabeth said smiling. She knew that she could count on her sister to make her feel better. She was about to say something else when she heard the sound of cannons and explosions. Emma ran to the balcony with Elizabeth not far behind her. Emma looked down her drive and saw a bunch of pirates come running through the gate. Elizabeth saw them too, so she ran out the door. Emma heard a shot and then Elizabeth scream. Elizabeth cam running into the room and ran into the maid that she was put out with earlier.

"Miss Elizabeth and Miss Emma! They've come for you." She said.

"What? Why?" Elizabeth said but Emma was afraid that she already knew the answer.

"Because you're the governor's daughters." She said. Elizabeth then told her to run when she got the chance. Two pirates suddenly appeared at the door trying to open it. Emma knew Elizabeth had something planed so she just waited by the door hidden out of sight. The two pirates burst through the door and saw Elizabeth's skirts rush by the doorway. Emma pushed the maid out of the door way and proceeded to take off the fancy dress and stayed in her under dress so that she could move around easier, and this way the pirates wouldn't know that she was of higher class.

Elizabeth ran out of the door and grabbed Emma's hand and they started down the staircase. Then a tall gangly pirate landed right in front of them. They were startled by this but took the first opportunity they could to push past him and into the dinning room. Elizabeth ran up to the wall where the fireplace was, and tried to pull one of the decorated swords off of it but that didn't work so they opened a window and hid in the china cabinet hoping that they would think that Emma and Elizabeth had gone out of the window and would chase them.

The two men ran through the door. They looked at the window and started to head for it. _Yes we will fool them they will go out the window and everything will be fine._ Emma thought but she was wrong. The pirates stopped, "Where are you poppet?" one of them asked. "We know you're in here. The gold calls to us."

Elizabeth was studding something, a glint off of it caught Emma's eye, so she turned to see what Elizabeth had in her hands. It was a medallion with a skull on it. Suddenly a shadow crossed over the crack in the door that the girls had left to spy out of.

"Hello Poppet." The short ugly old one said. And with that he opened the door.

"Parley!" Both Emma and Elizabeth shouted in unison.

"What was that?"

"We invoke the right of parley." Elizabeth said. "You must take us to your captain un-"

"I know what it means." The ugly one said.

"But-" the tall ugly one said.

"They want to be taken to the captain." The short one said with and evil grin. "Then let's take them." Both of the pirates grabbed the girls and walked off towards the docks. Emma could see pirates everywhere, burning and killing where ever they went. _HA! So much for being safe from pirates in Port Royal, Father. _Emma thought to herself as she remembered her father telling her that no pirates would attack Port Royal. The girls were shoved along. Emma looked up to see will looking at them with fear in his eyes. But her ended up being knocked unconscious. Soon they were on a row boat making their way to the pirate ship. She looked at it and saw the name on it "Black Pearl". They make their way to the deck after getting to the side of the ship. A tall dark skinned pirate came up to them. "There were to be no hostages." He said angrily.

"These one have invoked the right of Parley!" the short one said.

Elizabeth walked up to him. "I am here to negotiate the atta-"

The tall dark pirate back handed Elizabeth. Emma's eyes flashed with malice and hatred. "You speak only when spoken to." The man said.

"And ye will not be laying a hand on those under the protection of parley." An old narley looking man with a strange hat came up and took a hold of the dark pirate's raised hand.

"Aye Captain." He said backing away.

"And what might your names be?" the captain said looking at Elizabeth and Emma.

"Elizabeth….Turner." Emma had to suppress a laugh. _Well I know what is on her mind in every situation._

"And ye?" he said turning to Emma.

"Emma Smith." She said picking up on what Elizabeth was thinking. "We are maids in the governor's manor."

"Miss Turner?" The captain said with a lot of interest in his voice and wonder on his face. Emma heard someone whisper the name "Bootstrap". But she had absolutely no clue as to how that was relevant. Elizabeth went on with her "negotiations". She had come to the point of threatening now.

"Well since the medallion is of no importance to you and I have no use of it." She said holding the medallion over the edge of the ship. She made it look like she was going to drop but didn't just to see if it really was of importance to the pirates. Just as she made to drop it every single one of the pirates rushed forward saying "no".

Emma and Elizabeth smirked knowing that they just gave away their act. The captain held out his hand for Elizabeth to give him the medallion. She handed it over to him slowly.

"Very clever, Miss Turner." Barbossa said. "So what do ye want?"

"I want you to leave and never come to Port Royal again."

"Done." He said walking off.

"Wait! You have to take us back." Elizabeth said, walking after him. "According to the code-"

"First off, you have to be a pirate for the code to apply. Secondly, you didn't specify letting you go, and thirdly, the cod is more like guidelines anyway." Barbossa said grinning evilly.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" Emma shouted, running forward and driving her fist into Barbossa's face a couple times before being pulled off by some of the other pirates.

"Well Miss Smith. It seems that for you little display you will get a special payment." Barbossa said. "Take her to the brig until we are out at sea."

The pirates threw her into the brig and locked the door behind her. Emma was starting to get scared of what her "payment" was going to be. She knew better than to speak. Emma started pacing back and forth in her cell. Not too long after some pirates came and took her up on deck. She was shocked at the sight in front of her. Instead of a flesh covered crew it was now on that was made up of skeletons.

The pirates that had a hold of her took her to the main mast and tied her hands to it, so that her back was facing the crew. She then knew exactly what was going to happen and she was scared but she knew she had to stay strong for Lizzy. She would not cry out at all because it was what they wanted, they would want her to beg for mercy, to show weakness.

Barbossa came out of the captain's cabin with a cat of nine tails in his hand. He walked up to Emma and said. "If you had just kept your mouth shut, you would not be in this predicament and would have been able to stay comfortably until we no longer needed you!"

Emma's eyes flashed with hatred and malice. "Oh that's alright I found the brig to actually be quite comfortable enough, I thinks it's a nice step up compared to being in your presence." Emma said sarcastically. She would stick this through. And the captain began his punishment. She felt her flesh being ripped off her back and it hurt like all hell get out but refused to scream or cry out for mercy. For thirty minutes this went on until the captain became bored because he realized that she would not cry for mercy. She was sent back down to the brig. The last thing that Emma heard was the sound of her cell being locked. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Jack was trying to pick the lock of his cell as he thought about last nigh. Two of Jack's old crew member's found him and he found out that rumors of the curse were indeed true.

He heard a door open then close, then the sound of footsteps on the stairs. So he quickly stopped what he was doing to lay down in the middle of his cell to make it look like he was asleep. Then he heard the footsteps stop in front of his cell.

"You, Sparrow!" Jack recognized the voice as that of the young black smith's.

"Aye?"

"You know of the _Black Pearl_. Do you know where it makes berth?"

"Why do ye wonder?"

"They have taken Elizabeth and Emma."

_Emma? Oh! That must be the name of the beautiful woman in the shop yesterday_. Jack thought. "Aye I know where it makes berth." Jack said.

"Can you take me to it?"

"Well seeing as how I am in here and you out there, I don't see how that is going to work."

"I can get you out of here. I helped build these cells. With the right amount of leverage the door will just lift free." Will said this as he was pulling a bench up against the cell door.

"And what might you name be?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"Ah. And that would be short for William, I presume." Jack said suddenly interested. "Alright William, I changed me mind. I will help you and your bonny lasses."

"Alright"

"Right, now get me out."

_William Turner. I should have known. He is the spiting image of his father. _Jack thought_. This just may be what I need to get me ship back._

Will pushed down on the bench and the door broke free like Will said it would.

"Hurry, someone might have heard that."

"Not without my effects!" Jack said grabbing his sword, pistol, compass and hat.

They both ran out of the door and to the docks. They stopped under a bridge looking around.

"We are going to steal that ship?" Will asked looking at the _Interceptor_. Then noticing Jack looking at the _Dauntless. _"That ship?"

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship." Jack said pointing at the _Interceptor._ They ran out from under the bridge and hid under a rowboat. As soon as they knew the coast was clear they walked unto the water. As soon as they were underneath all the water they had a small breathing "bubble". They came up to the _Dauntless _they climbed aboard with anyone seeing them. They crouched in a corner and waited for the opportune moment.

"Gents, we are here to take over your ship." Jack said.

"Aye, a vast." Will said coming out with his sword drawn. Jack looked at him like he was crazy and Will just shrugged at him.

"It's going to take more than two of you to man the _Dauntless._" An officer said. All the others just laughed

"You forget one important thing. I am Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said cocking his pistol and pointing it to the one in charge of Everything. They all scrambled to the row boats and took off. Jack and Will went to work on getting the _Dauntless_ moving.

Will came up to Jack a short time later. "Here they come." He said.

Jack just turned around and smiled. Their plan was going exactly the way that they wanted. They finished everything and got ready. Jack disabled the ruttier chain so that they would not be able to follow them. Then they both got into position to get on the _Interceptor._ They watched as every man on the _Interceptor_ boarded the _Dauntless_. Then they went onto the _Interceptor_ cut all the ropes that held the two ships together and set off. They let the walking plank fall into the water with a loud splash. That was when Norrington understood exactly what was going on. Jack and Will looked at the livid Norrington.

"Thank you Commodore, for your excellent accommodations." Jack said taking off his hat and bowing dramatically.

As soon as they were out at sea they both felt much better. And this was when Will decided to approach Jack.

"You didn't agree to help until after you had learned my name. Since this is what I wanted I didn't question it any further. But I know that you knew my father." Will said.

"I did. I'm one of the few that knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just knew him as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"Bootstrap?" Will ask. "No my father was not a pirate. He was an honest merchant."

"No. He was a pirate, as scallywag."

Will stood up and shouted. "My father was not a pirate."

"I'm afraid he was."

"You know in a fair I would have beaten you. You had cheated once." Will said drawing his sword and pointed it at Jack. Jack just ducked his head and turned the wheel so the ruttier sail came swinging around and knocked into Will causing him to dangle over the water.

"Well as long as you're hanging there you might as well listen to me." Jack said picking up the sword that Will had dropped. "Ye can accept that your father was a pirate but a good man and come with me to Tortuga. Or you can just drown. Which will it be Will?" Jack already knew the answer so he swung the wheel around again and the ruttier sail cam back. Will dropped on the deck.

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Tortuga." Jack said returning Will's sword to him.

Emma woke up feeling horrible pain down her back. She sat up slowly and tried to think of the best way to get out of there. She then heard footsteps coming towards her cell.

"Here you go." A pirate said putting the food on the ground and pushing it to her, then walked off.

Emma grabbed the food and ate it. It wasn't the best but she needed her strength. She then took the fork after she was done eating and went over to the lock on her cell. She successfully picked the lock and quietly walked up the stairs to the deck staying in the shadows. It was late at night and the moon was shinning brightly. Her breath was labored because she still didn't have much strength from the beating that she took but she wouldn't back down now, she really needed to get out of there.

When the coast was clear she lowered one of the rowboats into the water and she stepped over the edge and in the boat herself. She picked up the oars and started rowing away. She could see faint lights ahead from a port and headed that way. She hoped to get enough distance between her and the _Black Pearl_ before anyone aboard noticed that she had escaped.

Emma kept rowing and finally after hours of rowing she reached the port that she had seen. She got onto the docks and stopped. There was drunken laughter and gunshots to be heard everywhere. Emma thought it was best to stay by the docks and away from the town. She had heard of this place before. It was Tortuga. She hoped that if she watched closely she might get someone to take her back to Port Royal. It was then that she noticed a ship that looked very familiar to her coming in to the docks. It was the _Interceptor_. She stood and watched for the crew. Just two men came down to the docks and both looked familiar. One was an acquaintance but the other was…

"Will!" Emma shouted and ran towards him.

"Will!" A woman shouted. Jack thinking it was a wench turned to see who it was. But it was no wench. It was none other than Emma Swann.

"Emma!" Will said happily and pulled her into a tight embrace. Jack saw Emma pale quickly and wince in pain but hugged back all the same. She then turned to Jack.

"Mr. Sparrow?" she asked.

"Captain, luv, Captain Sparrow." Jack said a little annoyed that everyone kept forgetting that part.

"Sorry" she said. "how did you escape the noose?"

"Ah. Dear William here helped me out of that one." Jack said grinning.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Um…yes?" Will said looking sheepish.

"And pray tell, why did you break him out?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well none of the Navy would listen and Jack knows where the _Black Pearl_ makes berth. And I needed to help you and Elizabeth." Will said.

"No you just wanted to save Elizabeth." Emma teased.

Jack cleared his throat and said, "Well sorry to break this reunion but we need to get going." With that said Jack walked off will Emma and Will following.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

As the three of them were walking to the pub the pain in Emma's back was increasing with every step that she took but she still said nothing to Jack or Will about it. They reached a pub and walked around back. There they could see a man asleep with the pigs. Jack and Will grabbed a bucket and Jack tossed the water on him.

"Curse ye for breathing-" the man sat up quickly. "Jack, don't ye be knowing tis bad luck to wake a man from his sleep?"

Emma knew that the man had looked somewhat familiar to her. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs said and looking at her curiously. "Oh! Miss Emma, look at how much ye have grown."

"Ok well now that we are done with that." Jack said sending a glare at Emma. "Fortunately I know how to counter your curse. The man who did the waking buys a drink for the man who was sleeping while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"That made absolutely no sense." Emma muttered earning a smile from Will who agreed with her.

Gibbs stood up and Will tossed the bucket of water that he was holding on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said and Emma chuckled.

When they got inside the pub Emma looked around. Everywhere there were drunk people and whores running around everywhere. Jack went to go get drinks. Emma and Will stood by a post. Jack came back with two mugs in his hands.

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack said to Will and went to go talk to Gibbs. Emma stood as close as she could to see what was going on.

"I need you to find me a crew." Jack said.

"Why?"

"I'm going after the _Pearl_."

"Jack you must be crazy to go after her."

"Ah. But I have the proper leverage this time." Jack said. There was silence for a minuet.

"The boy?" Gibbs asked.

"That is the only child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack said.

"Leverage says ye? I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find ye a crew that's as mad as ye." Gibbs said.

"Take everything." Jack said.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs said then the sound of cups clinking together and then the sound of them slamming down on the table. _Will's father was a pirate. He is not going to like that one bit._ Emma thought.

Emma had been so engrossed in the conversation that she did not notice that a man had come up to her. "Come on lass. Let's go somewhere where we can have some real fun." The man said. He grabbed her wrist tightly and started dragging her away.

"No I don't want to go anywhere with you. You stupid bastard." That comment earned a slap on the face. Her eyes flashed with anger so she took the hand that wasn't being held onto and punched him square in the nose.

"YE BITCH!" the man shouted falling to the ground holding his nose.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure you never have 'fun' again." Emma said anger and hatred dripping with every word that she spoke. Then she noticed Jack standing next to her staring down at her. "What?"

Jack started and looked away quickly. "I'll be sure to not get on your bad side." Jack said grinning.

"Yes. Let's hope not. It would make one hell of a trip for you." Emma said smiling.

Emma was smiling at him. _Bloody hell! She is absolutely beautiful._ Her shook his head at his sudden thought and looked at Emma again. Her smile faded quickly and she paled even more so than she already was. Pain could be read all over her face. But then she just passed out. Before she could hit the floor Jack caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"What happened?" Will asked coming over quickly with Gibbs behind him.

"I don't know. She just passed out. We need to get her to a room though." Jack said.

They walked out of the pub and went back to their ship. Jack laid her down on the bed in the captain's quarters quickly. He had no clue as to why she had passed out. But he noticed something when he pulled his arms away from Emma. Blood all over his sleeves.

"Gibbs go get rum quickly!" Jack shouted. "Will go get an extra blanket and sheet to make bandages."

Both men rushed out the door to do what they were told. Jack then took Emma and laid her on her stomach. Then her cut away the bloody clothes revealing the bloody mess that was her back. There was hardly any flesh and her back from the cat of nine tails.

"God Emma, why didn't you say anything to us?" Jack mumbled.

Will rushed in the door and saw Emma's back. "My God. Who did this to her?"

"There is only one person who would do this much to a woman. Barbossa"

"But why didn't she tell us that she was hurt?" Will wondered aloud.

"I don't know. That is something we will have to ask her when she wakes up." Jack said cleaning her wounds. After he was done he sat down by her bed. Will had left sometime ago and Gibbs had taken charge of the ship.

"Emma what did ye do to get on Barbossa's bad side?" Jack asked quietly more to himself that to anyone else. But what he didn't know was that someone was listening.

Emma woke up but didn't open her eyes. She was thinking about what had happened before she passed out and how she got into a really comfy bed. She remembered Jack joking and smiling at her. And thinking how handsome he is and about how her heart had sped up when he smiled at her. Then she remembered horrible pain in her back and from there everything was blank.

"Emma what did ye do to get on Barbossa's bad side?" she heard Jack say quietly. She opened her eyes to see Jack sitting next to her bed with his head in his hands.

"Well, you could say that I was being very prim and proper but I think that it had more to do with not being very lady like." Emma said. Jack's head shot up a look of surprise on his face because he had not known that she had heard him. _Hi is so handsome…what!? No! Stop bad Emma bad you know better than to fall for a pirate._ She chided herself. But she failed, she knew that she was starting to really like Jack but she didn't want to because she knew that she would just get hurt.

"Ye are awake!" Jack said happily.

"Well seeing as how I am not asleep I would guess that I am awake." Emma said sarcastically.

"Well someone is so grateful to be awake right now." Jack fired back. "Well hurry and change we need to go inspect the new crew here soon." After he had said this he pointed to a simple dress on the chair by the desk. Jack didn't make any move to leave the room until she was done.

Emma looked at him. "You can go now. I know how to dress myself."

"Ye sure ye don't want any help?" Jack asked mischievously.

_Men!_ Emma thought. "Yes I'm sure. Sorry to cut the entertainment short but I must ask you to give me some privacy."

"Ah! But this is the captain's quarters, so therefore it is my quarters. And I can stay if I want." Jack said with a smug look that said "Ha! What are you going to do now?"

"Well fine then I will leave you to your precious captain's quarters." Emma said standing up. She felt really dizzy but pushed the feeling away and walked over grabbed the dress and looked at Jack. He just had a look of surprise on his face because he had not expected her to do that. Emma just laughed at his expression and walked out of the room and into another one and started to change. It proved to be a difficult task because she had to try and be very careful about her back. But she finally got it done and went up on deck to look around. She saw that it was indeed morning and soon she would be looking at the men Gibbs picked to be on the crew.


	5. Chapter 5

Part5

After a couple of hours for whiting for Mr. Gibbs to come back, Jack, Will and Emma went to the docks to look at the men Mr. Gibbs picked out.

All the men were lined up in a single row. Jack was inspecting them while Mr. Gibbs, Will and Emma followed behind him. The men that Mr. Gibbs had picked were not exactly what Emma had in mind for a crew. Some were really old others young, some where tall where as one was very short. All were very dirty, they looked like they had never taken a bath, and they smelled like it too. But this was expected from pirates.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em good sea-faring men, faithful hands before the mast, everyone worth their salt and crazy to boot." Gibbs said.

Will looked incredulously at Jack. "So, this is your able bodied crew?"

Jack just choose to ignore Will and continued walking down the line. He stopped in front of an old man with a bright blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder. "You sailor."

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Mr. Cotton didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at Jack. "Mr. Cotton, answer me."

Gibbs spoke up then. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth and showed them where his tongue was supposed to be. Everyone grimaced and Jack made a face and stuck out his tongue as if to make sure it was still there. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack started to walk away but stopped and looked at the bird. "Mr. Cotton's…bird. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'." Gibbs said.

"O' Course it does." Jack said then looked at Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved their mad." Will said sarcastically. Emma laughed about that agreeing with him.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a voice rang out at the end of the line.

Everyone walked to where the voice came from. They stopped at the last sailor with a large hat on. Jack took off the hat to reveal a woman underneath it.

"Ana Maria" Jack said. Ana Maria slapped him hard. Jack's head turned facing Will who was standing behind him.

"I guess you didn't deserve that one either." Will said. Emma was confused but didn't ask about it.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack said with Ana Maria nodding.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack started but was cut off by being slapped again. Emma chuckled at the sight of jack being slapped around. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack said defending himself.

"But you didn't!"

Jack trying to satisfy her said, "You'll get another one."

Ana Maria put a finger in his face "I will."

Will jumped in trying to help Jack. "A better one."

"A better one!" Jack said repeating Will looking happy.

Will pointed to the _Interceptor_ and said, "That one."

Jack looked at Will. "What one?" then looked at the _Interceptor_ then at Will angrily, "That one?!" then thought about it for a second. "Aye that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" All of the crew said except for Mr. Cotton's parrot that said "Anchors Aweigh!"

Ana Maria snatched her hat back form Jack and walked off to the ship.

Gibbs looked skeptical. "Oh no! It's bad luck to have a woman on bored and we already have one, two will make it worse!"

Jack looked up at the sky. "It'd be far worse to not have them."

Emma, Will, and Gibbs looked at the sky as Jack walked off. Then looked at each other confused.

After they got everything that they needed they loaded up on the ship and set out. They had not been out at sea too long when they ran right into the middle of a huge storm.

Emma was not sure what to do so she just followed Will and helped him as much as she could.

As the storm was raging all around him Jack was trying to steer the ship but one beautiful lady kept making him turn his eyes toward her. _She is even more beautiful when her hair is sticking to her face._ Jack thought, and then mentally slapped himself. _Ah! Why am I thinking like this? She is just a woman, a beautiful one yes, but, no woman can tie the Great Jack Sparrow down._

As she and Will were tying a rope down that had come loose Will asked, "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't point North?"

"Aye. The compass doesn't point North, but, we're not trying to find north are we?" Gibbs said. Emma was confused by this but didn't get the chance to ask about it. "We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs said to Jack who was still at the wheel.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said simply.

"What's in your head that's put you such a mood Cap'n?"

Jack grinned widely. "We're catching up."

Emma stopped working because she was really cold. She walked up to where Jack was to ask him if she could go below deck to warm up.

As he was still steering the ship towards the island Jack noticed a presence by him. He looked and saw Emma shivering really badly next to him. _Poor lass has been freezing cold and hasn't complained once…remarkable._ He thought. Jack then took off his coat and handed it to Emma. She smiled gratefully at him and put it on, then turned to him.

"Do you think that Elizabeth is alright?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Honestly I don't know because if she is just as stubborn as you she may have ended up with the same pain as you." Jack said.

"No, she isn't as stubborn as I am. Which I am thankful for in this case." Emma said looking out at the storm. Then she took Jack's coat off and started to hand it back to him.

"No keep it for now. I'll get it back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Emma said. "I think that I'll go below deck now and try to get some sleep. Gibbs has shown me a cabin to stay in for now." Emma walked down below and went to bed doing her best to ignore the storm still raging on outside.

Jack watched as she went down below deck. Then he noticed someone standing next to him. He looked and saw Will standing there.

"She doesn't deserve this life." He said. "She was brought up to live and die rich you know."

Jack looked at him for a second trying to decide if he should cut his head off for such an absurd comment or just make is own. He decided on the latter.

"But if she really wanted that kind of life do you honestly think that she would be willing to die for Elizabeth or do you think that she would have gone back to Port Royal when she escaped?" Jack said then walked off to let Will ponder this new thought. Jack went below to get some rest for the new day that was ahead of them. He had a lot on his plate for tomorrow…tomorrow was the time to face Barbossa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Emma woke up the next morning to darkness around her. She got up, dressed and put Jack's coat on again and went above deck.

"Dead men tell no tales." Emma heard Mr. Cotton's parrot sing.

She soon spotted Will over at the rail looking about him. So she joined him there. Not long after Emma joined Will, Mr. Gibbs spoke up.

"Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Emma looked at him then looked back out at all the wrecked ships that they were now passing. She then looked up at Jack as he shut his compass because Mr. Cotton was staring at him.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked suddenly. Emma had to admit she was also curious about it all too. So she sat down next to Will and Mr. Gibbs.

"Not a lot's know about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle del Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs said.

Will and Emma looked absolutely shocked. "What? He failed to mention that." Will said still in a state of shock.

"Well he fails to mention a lot of things though doesn't he?" Emma stated.

"Well he plays things closer to vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says every things an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs said in a story-telling type of way. Both Emma and Will were leaning in closer, hooked onto what Gibbs was saying.

"Ah." Will said. "So that's the reason for all the-" Will then did a short interpretation of Jack. Emma laughed lightly, but was very amused at all this.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it." Gibbs retorted. "Now Will, Miss Emma, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot- one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack- he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will stated.

"Ugly bastard?" Emma asked. Will and Gibbs looked at her in shock. "What?" both men shook their heads at her.

"Anyway, how did Jack get off the island?" Will asked getting back onto the subject.

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs said getting back into his story mode. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights will all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lassoed 'em together and made a raft."

Will and Emma looked incredulous. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked. Emma was holding back her laughter.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs said seriously.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked still not believing what he was hearing.

Suddenly Jack sauntered up. "Human hair." he said. "From my back. Let go of the anchor!" he shouted. Emma couldn't hold in her laughter any longer and was laughing until there were tears in her eyes. Jack, Gibbs and Will looked at her.

"What? Do you honestly thing that I will believe a story like that?" She asked. Jack looked at her for a minuet longer then turned to Gibbs.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." he said.

"And if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye the code." Gibbs said as Jack and Will went to the boat. Emma leaned over the side to look at them.

"Be careful! Both of you! I don't want to have to kill either of you for getting hurt!" Emma said.

Will and Jack looked at her. "We won't" Will said. After that they were off.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Emma asked. "What code are we to follow if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates code, Miss Emma. Any man falls behind is left behind." Gibbs said.

Emma looked at him then started to worry. Will was like a younger brother to her. And Jack had just started to grow on her. "Well then I hope that they both will return."

"Aye, we all do." Gibbs said trying to comfort her.

Emma tried to find ways to amuse herself until Will and Jack came back. She didn't understand why she had these feelings for Jack. She didn't understand this fear and worry she was holding onto and knew she wouldn't let it go until she saw him come back in one piece. She sat by the rail looking to the island until she could see a boat coming back to the ship. But as the boat neared there were only two people on it. Will and Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Emma shouted. "Their back."

Gibbs and other crew men came to the edge to help Will and Elizabeth up onto the ship. Elizabeth came over the rail and looked at all the crew then groaned. "Not more pirates."

Gibbs stepped forward. "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." he said.

Elizabeth looked shocked to see him. "Mr. Gibbs?" she asked. She stood there in shock until someone practically tackled her down, that someone being her sister.

"Elizabeth!" Emma said happily, while hugging her.

"Emma! Goodness, I thought that I would never see you again!" she said. "The pirates said you jumped overboard and figured that you had drowned."

Emma scoffed. "Do you honestly think that they could keep me down? I think not."

Gibbs suddenly looked around and noticed that Jack wasn't there. "Hey, boy, where be Jack?" he asked Emma looked back at the island sadly already knowing the answer to that question.

"He fell behind." Will said then took Elizabeth below. Gibbs looked sad but did what Jack had said.

"Keep to the code." He said.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly divvies!" Annamaria shouted.

Emma still looked back at the island sadly not knowing if she would ever see Jack again. But she was also confused. _Why does it feel like someone just ripped my heart out?_ _Could I possibly be falling in love with Jack and his quirky ways?_


End file.
